


Psychosomatic

by ficdirectory



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-20
Updated: 2011-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficdirectory/pseuds/ficdirectory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid works a case in Miami and wishes JJ were there. </p><p>Episode Tag for 6x12.</p><p>**This story was nominated in the 2011 PCAs for Best JJ/Reid**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psychosomatic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nannerz2cool](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nannerz2cool).



_When, in disgrace with fortune and men's eyes,  
I all alone beweep my outcast state  
And trouble deaf heaven with my bootless cries  
And look upon myself and curse my fate..._  
\- William Shakespeare

After the case in Miami, there was no question that Reid was losing his mind. At least, it seemed that way to him. He had MRIs and consultations and worked a case about Afro-Caribbean religions where somebody's saint spoke to Reid in an interrogation room.

Then he had gone back to the doctor and was told the worst news possible. It was all in his head.

It wasn't and Reid knew that, it just didn't matter because he couldn't prove that something was very wrong. This doctor wasn't the one having headaches for days in a row, sensitivity to light, and hallucinations.

Reid had wished for a lot of things on that case, but none more than JJ.

She had known about the headaches long before Hotch and Morgan started suspecting something was amiss. She had asked him to keep her updated on how he was feeling. He hadn't done a sufficient job of that, but she hadn't let it go. She called every couple weeks to harrass him by phone, leaving messages. Some were funny. Some were serious. All made him miss her.

_Reid, it's JJ. What's up with your head? Call me._

Reid? How are you doing? I'm here if you need me.

Reid, seriously? If you don't start answering me, I'm gonna call you every single day and leave messages. Let me know what's going on. Please. I'm worried.

Never mind that she had spent the case everyone else had worked taking care of Jack, who endured a pretty significant Post-Traumatic Stress episode when a neighbor knocked on the door. JJ was still concerned for him.

That mattered. It had to. But it also hurt. Because no one else seemed to want to pursue this. Hotch let him lie. Morgan's curiosity was easily satisfied.

Reid took a deep breath, and dialed JJ.

"Reid," she answered in half a ring, despite it being near 1 AM. "What?"

"I went to the doctor. Like _you_ suggested."

His tone was accusatory and he didn't care. He hated doctors. This one just proved his point.

"Good," JJ shot back, equal irreverence in her voice. "What did they say?"

"There's nothing there. It's all in my head," Reid mumbled.

Silence.

"JJ?"

"I'm glad."

"You're glad a doctor said I'm crazy?" Reid snapped.

"I'm glad there's nothing _there_ ," JJ pressed. "And the doctor did not say you're crazy so settle down. Get a second opinion if you're not satisfied with this one."

"Nice try. One doctor's enough," Reid said, wincing.

As silence fell again, Reid did his best to fill it. To make things, if not better, at least brighter.

"This guy we talked to in Miami? His saint came through him and chanted stuff to me. He gave me his bracelet. For protection. Said my head was being spoiled by all the darkness we're around."

"Huh," JJ said, considering. "Did it help?"

"Maybe..."

"Well, that's something then," she pointed out.

"Yeah," he echoed, his spirit lifting just a little. "That's something."


End file.
